Talk:The Toys That Made Us
Removed The series' very first episode, released on 22 December 2017, actually dealt with one of the latter, the Star Wars merchandising line, which, with a reported US$14 billion worldwide turnover as of 2017, is arguably the most successful one in financial terms, having become the second most important pillar of the entire franchise after the live-action productions themselves. (See also: main article) :To state the obvious, this deals with Star Wars, not Star Trek. There's nothing in the paragraph that makes it relevant to this wiki. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:59, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm of a mind to reinsert the paragraph as I disagree with your assessmnet. The paragraph provides not only context for the introduction section of the series in the article, but also for the "Star Trek" episode itself, where its toy franchise is continuously pitted throughout the entire episode against that of Star Wars--Sennim (talk) 08:58, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :I hear what you're saying, but I think you got carried away and should think about re-structuring how to present this context and to what extent the article needs it. The article with the paragraph included was basically a three-part affair: first the general series concept was then explained, and then it goes on to describe two of its episodes, only one of which is about Star Trek. Star Wars, and its episode, are really only relevant to the extent they are relevant to the Star Trek stuff. :And incidentally, the Star Trek section already has a paragraph describing this humorous contrasting of the two. To me, that paragraph seems like it about says what needs to be said about the subject (which was the main factor in deciding to remove the paragraph), but if you disagree I think the best way to do would be to expand on that paragraph, instead of dedicating a section of the article to what is essentially an info dump that does not appear to be pertinent until much later in the article, where it suddenly helps establish an unusually deep level of context. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:43, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I hear what you're saying :) So, let me think on that for awhile how to incorporate your comments. I've noticed that I sometimes need to distance myself for a little time to get a fresh perspective on a recent piece I've done...--Sennim (talk) 11:06, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Have chewed on this for a bit and reinserted info, taking your concerns into account, hopefully to your satisfaction...--Sennim (talk) 08:07, September 27, 2018 (UTC) It makes much more sense to put the info there. But I'm still not sure so much information is needed. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:28, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, I do with all due respect and as you may have guessed by now ;), especially since the Trek episode makes such a hoopla out of the Wars toy franchise, its success even specifically mentioned by name by some Trek toymakers as the reason for them to drop their Trek lines, with one (Mego) even citing it for the undoing of his company itself. So in this regard, some context is not superfluous IMHO...--Sennim (talk) 14:27, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Sure, at this point it's up to you to determine that I guess -- Capricorn (talk) 15:51, September 30, 2018 (UTC)